


Well-Lettered

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Here, he was simply another scholar.





	Well-Lettered

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Outside" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is the exactly 100 words version--I'll post the longer one presently.

Faramir breathed deeply of the smell of the archives, ink and paper. Outside, he was the King's Steward, charged with the King and the Kingdom. Here, he was simply another scholar, searching for obscure wisdom among the dust, no duties but those that Knowledge pressed upon him.

Searching for a volume of Elven poetry, he found its place empty, but noticed a man engrossed in the tome.

The man looked up, smiling, and Faramir was startled to see his King. Faramir, always the outsider for his love of letters, smiled back, and when Aragorn made room, joined his kindred spirit.


End file.
